Dying In Your Arms
by Danybel-Haine
Summary: 50 stories, one sentence each. Tyki/Kanda, yaoi.


**Hello there!!!!**

**This is what I did for the 1sentence challenge over at LiveJournal.**

**This is my first time doing a collection of fanfics like this, but I did it, you know, for the fun of it, and this is what I ended up with. Also, it's my first time ever using Tyki/Kanda as a couple (not that I've done many DGM stories…) so be gentle?? XD**

_**Disclaimer: **_DGM and its characters do not belong to me, and I wrote this for fun and nothing else.

_**Warnings: **_It's yaoi, if you don't likey, don't read it. Also, some violence, character death, and OOC

_**Dying In Your Arms**_

**#01 – Ring**

It was the last thing Kanda saw; the ring in Mikk's finger.

**#02 – Hero**

And here he was, one of their heroes, moaning a Noah's name -my name- absorbed in pleasure.

**#03 – Memory**

It was but a memory to him -his friends, his home, everything- since he became the Noah's lover.

**#04 – Box**

He felt like a rat in a box: unable to escape, powerless, but comfortable with his captor.

**#05 – Run**

He told me to run; I didn't listen; now I can only beg god to kill me faster than this bastard can.

**#06 – Hurricane**

"_That Japanese exorcist is like a hurricane: unable to stop but beautiful to look at,_" Tyki thought, smiling.

**#07 – Wings**

When someone cuts your wings you realize you always loved to fly; Kanda sighs as Tyki opens the door to the chamber with a sadistic smile.

**#08 – Cold**

"Hug me, I'm cold," the Japanese demands, and Tyki complies, smiling.

**#09 – Red**

It was the Noah's favourite color, and it looked perfect as the scarlet liquid covered the exorcist's body.

**#10 – Drink**

"Would you like to join me?" Tyki asked, holding the cherry drink up, knowing Kanda would refuse.

**#11 – Midnight**

Kanda would sneak out every Wednesday, at midnight, to meet with his lover the next morning in the city closest to HQ.

**#12 – Temptation**

I want him covered in chocolate, his hands tied to the bedpost and his hair sprawled in the pillow; but I have to put it all out of my mind 'cuz the Earl is watching me and his eyes tell me he _knows_.

**#13 – View**

Some say having a glass wall gives you the best of views, but I prefer looking at his ass when he ties his hair.

**#14 – Music**

His soft voice, telling me all those things that can make anyone blush, it's the most beautiful melody to my ears.

**#15 – Silk**

I finally got him tied to my bed, and the silky material that holds his hands together, matches the color of his hair: Black and simply perfect.

**#16 – Cover**

It easy to avoid all the others guys when they ask where I've been; it's easy to create a believable lie for my boss, but when he asks me and knows I'm lying; I avoid at any cost to mention the Noah; because it can blow all my covers.

**#17 – Promise**

"Promise me you won't leave me," I ask him, and he turns around -his hair falling all over the place- and ignores me.

**#18 – Dream**

"Fuck," Kanda courses when he's awakened –right when the Noah started to suck him- and notices the redhead is looking up at him with a curious look.

**#19 – Candle**

Tyki takes the candle and smiles, dripping the wax in the naked torso of the Japanese swordsman, making him moan in pain.

**#20 – Talent**

"See why it's good to have this power?" Tyki asks, stroking the Japanese under his clothes, "You can call it a talent," and the other grunts, making the Noah smirk.

**#21 – Silence**

The silence said more things that any of them, and both knew how to interpret it, as they lay down in the Noah's bed, staring at each other.

**#22 – Journey**

He didn't know what to call home, Tyki's arms or the Order, but he knew that he would get there at the end of his journey.

**#23 – Fire**

"Come on baby light my fire." Kanda ignored the words and kept walking after his companions, rolling his eyes when the Noah laughed, still hidden.

**#24 – Strength**

Trying to run away from a Noah was the hardest thing he did, and, even though he was supposed to be one of the fastest ones in the order, he felt the strength of the Pleasure on him, and he knew nothing else.

**#25 – Mask**

"I wouldn't call it lying," Tyki explained, smirking "I just masked the truth."

**#26 – Ice**

"You're as cold as ice," Tyki said this time, and Kanda walked faster, pushing Allen out of the way and getting into the Inn, while the Noah was on the floor, hiding behind a bush laughing.

**#27 – Fall**

I could feel myself falling, faster and deeper, my eyes closed and before I hit the floor a hand that catches me, and he holds me close to his body, and tells me he's going to protect me –even from myself- and his long, black hair covers my head while my eyes close in contentment.

**#28 – Forgotten**

He knew it the time he saw the Noah again; his long hair, his golden eyes, everything told the Japanese Exorcist that his lover had forgotten him, and he could do nothing about it.

**#29 – Dance**

He knew Tyki just asked him to dance with him because he wanted to see his hair move around, and he didn't complain when it did so.

**#30 – Body**

"How can someone so young have a body like yours?" Kanda blushed and answered something that sounded like "The same you got yours" which made Tyki laugh and ask "Sex?"; he got a tomato-coloured Japanese teenager in his bed.

**#31 – Sacred**

The church I follow says the body is sacred, the mind is sacred but both have been completely been tainted by this one man with golden eyes.

**#32 – Farewells**

I never wanted you to go, but I guess it was inevitable, since you're the enemy; but you gave me a kiss and, with that power of yours, you got your hand inside your chest and broke the arteries that held your heart in place; and kissed me one last time.

**#33 – World**

"You're the--" I covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence; he just smirk and licked me, and I knew I was blushing

**#34 – Formal**

Kanda hated many things –the Moyashi, the stupid rabbit, the world- but nothing more than wearing a tuxedo and having his smirking lover tell him "You'd look better in a dress."

**#35 – Fever**

"I am not sick," Kanda said, but Tyki's answer made him quiet, since the Noah, smirking with a cigarette hanging from his lips, said "is that or you're blushing."

**#36 – Laugh**

"Don't. You. Dare. Laugh." Tyki couldn't listen to the request and cracked up, receiving a punch for it, but it was worth it.

**#37 – Lies**

Kanda knew everything was a lie, he knew that he was going to die there, but he wanted it so much his mind was set on getting it; on getting Tyki for himself.

**#38 – Forever**

"Nothing lasts forever, beautiful," Tyki sighed and kissed the Japanese for the last time.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

It was too much for the Exorcist; the hands, the lips, the thrusts, the moans, and he couldn't hold it anymore, screaming the Noah's name as he came.

**#40 – Whisper**

"I love you," I whispered to him and he turned around, his eyes hard as stone, his hair all over the place, and answered, with a harsh tone, "liar".

**#41 – Wait**

He couldn't say it, the words wouldn't come out; he couldn't say anything for the Noah to stay

**#42 – Talk**

"Say a word," the Noah whispered, his hands shaking, "anything," his eyes grew moist, "anything."

**#43 – Search**

I found what I was looking for, I found what would make me happy: Him.

**#44 – Hope**

"I hope that never comes true," Tyki whispers, knocking on his bedside table, his body shaking all over, and kisses the sleeping swordsman at his side.

**#45 – Eclipse**

Kanda looked up at the sky in time to see the sun being completely covered and, for 10 seconds, he wished he was with the Noah instead of his best friend.

**#46 – Gravity**

His golden eyes were like a force pulling me in, constraining me, never letting me go.

**#47 – Highway**

"I love it riding on your highway," Tyki says -now behind a tree- and Kanda has to stop the urge to kill him then and there, mumbling something about songs, worrying his comrades.

**#48 – Unknown**

He knew nothing about the man, except the fact that he was part of the Noah clan, but that didn't stop him and he let the man devour him.

**#49 – Lock**

The Exorcist's heart was like a tightly locked, chained and buried chest: Impossible to get at, even with the key, the map and the strength to do so.

**#50 – Breathe**

"Please," Tyki said, his hands shaking, his eyes wide and scared "Please," the tears flowing down as the exorcists' body lay there, breathless.

_**Fin**_

**Hope you guys liked it!!**

**Danybel**


End file.
